Employee of the Month
by ScarredSilver
Summary: Just another double day shift...


**My Five Nights at Freddy's fancharacter(s) woo**

**the pizzeria isn't Freddy Fazbear's, it's a chain they own probably or something, but it's got the same concept and stuff**

**I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's**

* * *

><p>The place was full of parents and their children, like it usually was on the weekends, but not quite as busy as normal. Not that the security guard currently watching the monitors was complaining, it made it easier to keep track of all the children within the pizzeria.<p>

With a yawn and a stretch that made him lean back in his rolling chair with his arms over his head he stood up. After taking one last look at the monitors he glanced at the door to see if his partner that went to go get lunch had come back. He wasn't at the door.

Frowning, he stretched his legs out one at a time and then sat back down. He had been there since opening at six and it was now twelve. He didn't mind his partner taking so long he just needed to get a coffee or some other caffeinated drink to keep his eyes completely open but he didn't want to leave the screens unattended. Too many incidents had happened over the last year. Children disappearing, accidents with the equipment, things like that.

After working in the same place for five years only now did he start to feel uncomfortable. The guard hunched over on his desk, his chin resting in one of his hands as his eyes scanned each camera screen. He watched as the animatronics sang to the children that same tune he could now recite in his sleep and then flipped to another screen, the one outside the kitchen. Servers were darting in and out of the swinging double doors carrying empty trays and some with food for the guests.

He held back another yawn only to jump and nearly yell as something fell upon his shoulders. "Gotcha!" after hearing the voice the guard relaxed. It was his partner.

"H-Hey what the hell! You said you'd be back fifteen minutes ago!"

"Yeah well it got swamped all of a sudden, had to wait to get food! Anyway, I got you this. So forgive me, Benji."

Benji was eyeing his coworker with a joking disapproving expression until he saw his hand come between them, grabbing his attention. He was holding a large coffee out.

"I forgive you." He said quickly and took the cup from him, spinning back around in his chair to face the screens as he brought it to his mouth. He heard the other security guard chuckle and then sit in his chair next to him.

"So what's going on?" the other asked as Benji put his coffee down.

"Well…that little girl just shoved a few younger ones to get to the stage." He pointed at the screen where the animatronics were playing. The other looked to where he was pointing and sure enough the child was keeping the other kids back so she would be the closest.

"Hmm…what a lovely little girl." The sarcasm in his voice made Benji snort with amusement. Most of the children who showed up to the restaurant were rude and horrible.

"I wonder where her parents are." Benji sighed and leaned back in his chair. If his mother had seen him acting that way she would have slapped him into his birthday.

"Parents these days don't care about their kids you know that."

"Yeah I suppose…"

Benji ended up having to cover for another security guard who couldn't make it to their shift and had been sitting alone in the office while the families began to file out of the pizzeria. It was now eight and they closed at nine, meaning he would be able to leave soon too.

The brunette had his feet up on the desk next to the monitors and he was leaning all the way back in his chair, dozing off. He was regretting taking an extra shift but the money wouldn't hurt. The place paid the security guards poorly anyway so any little bit helped. A loud thud caused him to jolt awake, his feet moving and knocking over the tower of coffee cups he made throughout his extra shift.

"Sh-Shit…" he mumbled and hoisted himself up in his chair, rubbing an eye as he tried to look over the monitors. Benji didn't see anything out of the ordinary, until he switched to the bathroom camera and saw the little girl from earlier wandering around. "Damn…better go get her and find her parents…" he pushed up and stretched his arms over his head before heading to the door. The monitors should be fine, he would only be gone a moment.

Benji made his way towards the bathrooms from where the security office was, passing a few other workers as they rushed to the kitchen for more cleaning supplies. They hardly noticed him as they bolted between the swinging doors. The security guard looked around as he got to the women's bathroom door and stopped. He didn't see the little girl. Growing slightly worried now he put his hands on his hips and pulled one of the waiters aside before he could rush back to the party room he was cleaning.

"Hey did you see a little girl wandering around with no parents? She had blonde hair and was wearing blue." Benji asked, frowning as the waiter shook his head then moved around him before hurrying back to the mess he was in charge of. The security guard took another look around before seeing some shadows moving in the service room down the hall through the crack in the open door. No one was supposed to be back there.

Benji quickly started walking towards it, not that concerned because it could either be another new worker or even the little girl who was wandering around. He raised a hand to the door and pushed it open, poking his head in and looking around. He didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" the security guard called, obviously confused, and stepped into the room. "Is anyone in here?" Benji put his hands on his hips as he took another look around, he could have sworn he saw something moving in the room. He hesitated but started to turn away, planning to go back to the bathrooms to find the girl, when he heard a sob. The security guard looked back over.

"Hello?!" he moved farther into the room. Another sob followed by a sniffle answered him. Looking around quickly he deducted it was coming from the pile of empty animatronic costumes against the wall, mostly shielded from view by the hanging ones on the rack above. Benji hurried over and parted the costumes, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the little girl huddled behind them against the wall.

"Hey it's okay. Come here. I'll help you find your parents." Benji said softly and crouched down, holding a hand out to her that she flinched away from. He stayed still and after a few heartbeats the child calmed down and looked at him.

"H-He's gonna get me…" she whimpered. The man frowned.

"No one's going to get you sweetie come here. I'll make sure." He assured her. "I'm a security guard, I'll protect you."

That seemed to convince her. She sniffed as she stood up and took a few shaky steps towards him. Benji smiled at her and took her hand before standing back up.

"Alright. Now who did you come here with?" he asked, looking down at her as he headed back for the door.

"I-I came with my-" she cut herself off with a high pitched scream that made the man jump.

"Wh-What's the matter swe-" the guard was unable to finish the sentence as something hard rammed into the side of his head, making him let the girl's hand go and fall to the floor. Benji wheezed as the air was knocked out of his lungs and a hand went to his head. The child kept screaming. She wouldn't stop screaming.

He groaned and managed to open his eyes, his vision blurry from the impact to his head. Once he was able to blink it away he saw a large figure backing the girl in the corner behind the door, shutting it. Benji had just enough time to make out that the figure was a suit from one of the main animatronics, a spare they had in case something happened to the one on stage and someone had to fill in for a few minutes, but the head was missing.

Benji forced himself to his feet, unable to make out anything in the dark, and stumbled to where he knew the light switch was on the other side of the small room. Nearly falling as he kicked the wall his hands went up and made contact with the switch, turning the overhead light on. The sudden light blinded him for a moment but he quickly recovered before shouting at the person going after the little girl. They froze and turned to face him and Benji ran at them, managing to tackle them to the side as the child darted out from around them.

The guard was unable to make out who this person was from the blood that started to trickle into his eyes, but they must have some sort of job in the pizzeria in order to be able to get near the suits. The bulk of the suit made it hard for him to hold onto the imposter and they slammed him into the wall hard enough for his head to connect with it. He felt something crack. Whether it was the wall or his head he didn't know, the adrenalin had made him numb.

The person had grabbed his shoulders, he was able to tell they were at least as tall or taller than he was himself, and pulled him away from the wall. Benji tried to struggle free but they held him tighter before shoving him back into the wall. The security guard cried out this time, hoping to get someone's attention from outside, but if the thumping and screaming hadn't drawn anyone near yet it was probably useless. The pizzeria was always loud until the last person left, no one was going to hear them.

With one final hard slam against the wall Benji was let go. He slid against the wall to the floor and laid limp on his side, his view directly on the small girl who was crying and backing away towards the costumes in an attempt to hide. The person in the suit was advancing on her, and as the security guard's vision was fading he tried to reach out weakly towards her.

_No…No…please…I'm so sorry…_

* * *

><p>Slowly, light began to fade into view. Or what was thought to be light.<p>

_Oh…what happened…?_

He tried to look around but something didn't feel right. He didn't feel right. After a few moments the room became clearer, and he was able to tell he was still in the service room. The sudden realization made him jolt, or it would have if he could move. Calming down as quickly as he could he started to analyze the area, looking for the person who attacked him or the little girl. Neither were there.

It distressed him. He tried to lean forward and a loud scraping caused him to stop.

_What was that?_

He thought maybe the door was opening and the attacker was coming back. All was quiet again for a few minutes and he tried to move again. Slowly, he raised a hand to put it to his head, but what he saw in place of his hand made him freeze.

It was a paw, ruined, torn, animatronic paw. He stared at it for a long time, examining it in curiosity and fear. There was a ripped golden glove wrapped around it with smudges of dirt. Recognition sparked in his mind and he realized it was the paw that belonged to an older animatronic named Bow the Guard Wolf, the old door greeter to the pizzeria.

He was an amazing animatronic, kids and parents loved him. His model was more advanced, making him able to open doors when his sensors picked up someone coming to the door, and actually communicate with people when asked certain questions. He had a wooden lance that stayed at his side, purely for ascetics, and a simple but lovely guard outfit. However, the way Bow had been forced into retirement was horrible.

Some boys were getting too rowdy outside the door one day and Bow had been facing the other way, a child talking to him, and once they had left he turned back to his position at the door but his sensors hadn't picked up the movement fast enough and the kids slammed the door into him. The impact had broken the mechanics in his jaw, making it unable to close and causing it to fall in odd angles, and splintered his lance so it had to be thrown out. His sensors had been knocked out of place and caused him to walk with a limp and drag his feet periodically.

Bow was going to be repaired, but the damage done to him would cost more to fix than to just replace him with another animatronic. The replacement never happened, however. Benji always liked him, he was the first one to 'greet' him when he stepped in for his interview for the guard job and was very sad when he found out what happened to him. Now the animatronic was trashed due to just being thrown into the service room and had things piled onto him. His once nice clothing was torn and faded in places, his fur was ripped showing the metal skeleton pieces, overall he was a pretty depressing sight.

And now, Benji was staring at the paw that belonged to his favorite animatronic. Controlling it even.

_This is a dream._

He raised the other hand, a clawed animatronic skeleton one coming to pause next to the paw. The material had been torn away. Benji remained seated for a moment longer before slowly getting up. He looked down, and it didn't surprise him when he saw the lower body of Bow the Guard Wolf in place of his own. As he thought about it, he recalled the incident with the child. The attacker had hit him, knocked him down, he got up, jumped him, was grabbed, and repeatedly slammed against the wall.

His attention moved to the wall to his left. Just as he thought, there was new plaster where he had been thrown. That meant it had been at least days since the incident. And that he shouldn't be in the room at that moment.

_I'm dead…_

Benji heard the creaking of the robotic joints as he clenched the fists that now belonged to him.

_So is the little girl…_

A low robotic screech rose in what would have been his throat if Bow were real.

_But this won't happen again._


End file.
